Passion, an Adventure, and Even a Little Danger
by Diabetic.T1
Summary: "Elena?" Damon sits up in his bed with a frown. "I couldn't be there anymore. I felt like I was suffocating," she cries. Elena knows she made the right choice in coming back to the boarding house as the pressure from expectations float away. It is just her and him. No one else matters in this moment. A year is all it takes for love to consume Damon and Elena.
1. May

**Author's Note-So I'm restarting this story. It's going to fun, mainly supernatural free (because I think we could all use a story that doesn't get too complicated-we already have the show for that haha), and this will be mainly Damon and Elena working out their feelings after season 2.**

**The main thing that people have to know is that Jenna wasn't used for the ritual; so she is NOT dead. I love her too much to kill her. John did died to keep Elena human, and Klaus may or may not appear in this story. I haven't decided yet. I'm a review junkie and I want to know what you guys think.**

**One last thing; if you noticed I start this chapter off with _"May-After the ritual". _This whole chapter takes place in May, although weeks or days may pass between excerpts. This will be a twelve chapter mini story; each starting with a month.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Desperate for changing, starving for truth<br>__I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you.  
><em>_I'm falling even more in love with you  
><em>_Letting go of all I've held on to  
><em>_I'm standing here until you make me move  
><em>_I'm hanging by a moment here with you"  
><em>"Hanging by a Moment"-Lifehouse

_May—After the ritual_

"It just doesn't make since. She comes back to Mystic Falls, warns us about Klaus, gets tortured for days, and then just runs off again?"

Elena shuts her eyes and readjusts her head so she isn't looking towards her boyfriend anymore. She is thankful for the big, black sunglasses covering her eyes or else Stefan might just see that she is frustrated with the reoccurring conversation.

"She still looked the same when I went to get the cure from Klaus, and we both knew that she's not a quitter so it just doesn't make sense that she ran after all of this."

When Stefan first brought up the topic of Katherine Pierce Elena was okay with it. She thought she could help him work out his confusing thoughts, but then he started to bring her up every day of their summer together. Elena had put up with Stefan talking about Katherine for two straight weeks now and it is starting to drive her insane.

"Stefan, I am going to say this one more time before going inside and grabbing a bottle of water. Listen closely, okay?" She sits up on the hunches of her arms and removes her sunglasses so he can see her clearly. "Katherine didn't come to Mystic Falls to warn us about Klaus. She came back for you, leading Klaus to us, and probably hoping that Klaus could use me in the sacrifice just so I could be gone and you two could be together. Also, she hardly warned us about Klaus considering she only told Damon I was in danger the moment he was locking her in an underground tomb."

Stefan opens his mouth to say something but Elena starts to stand up. She places a finger lightly over his lips to stop him from saying anything.

"Lastly, she ran away the moment she was free because she knew that we failed. We did not stop Klaus. He drained me of blood and we were unsuccessful. So she probably is next on his list to kill and she doesn't want to be the next drained doppelganger."

Elena slides into her sandals and starts walking towards the back of the Salvatore Boarding house. She turns back to ask Stefan if he wants something, but hesitates and decides to stay quiet the moment she sees the remorse on his face.

Elena shivers slightly the moment she enters the Salvatore boarding house. There is no sun shining into the kitchen when she goes to the steel refrigerator to get a water bottle.

"I guess it's finally time someone knocked some sense into Stefan," Damon says lightly; startling Elena. He holds up his hands with a smirk on his face. "Relax. I didn't know that you were this jumpy nowadays."

Elena narrows her eyes. "Well it's not like you've been around lately," she snaps before walking around the kitchen island to distance herself from the older vampire.

It was true that Damon hadn't been around the last couple of weeks. He was trying his hardest to stay away from Elena whenever she was over and it seemed like she was over a lot. Whenever he would come home he would see her shoes by the door, her purse carelessly on the side table, and her scent lingering in the air. She smells like strawberries and cream; a smell that Damon couldn't avoid, but should.

After their death kiss in his bed, and the fact that Elena went running back to Stefan, meant Damon has to finally let her go. Klaus is gone and Elena is safe so Damon has no reason to stick around and watch her lie out in the sun with his brother. He has to find a new hobby and that means spending more time with his girlfriend Andy Starr.

But he can't bring Andy back to the boarding house after what happened the week before. They had been in the living room together and one thing lead to another and soon Andy was naked on her back, Damon feeding from her neck, and then Stefan and Elena walked in. Damon hadn't seen Elena since. Today he took a chance of coming back home.

Damon crosses his arms at Elena's snarky tone. "If you have something to say then say it," he challenges.

Elena crosses her arms and matches Damon's stance. She cocks her hip out to the side and purses her lips. Every time she looks at him all she can see was him having sex with Andy. Elena can vividly remember the blood dripping down their bodies, the satisfied smile on Andy's face, and Damon's body cradling the news reporter's body with his own.

She doesn't realize that by crossing her arms she is pushing her bikini top up; exposing more cleavage and smooth skin.

"I don't have anything to say."

"Really," Damon asks incredulously. "I find that hard to believe."

"I was just stating the fact that you haven't been around as much. I didn't mean anything by it." Elena starts to leave the kitchen but Damon zooms in front of her and blocks her path. He is invading her personal space, staring into her eyes with his penetrating gaze that can stop anyone from moving.

"All snarkiness aside; how have you really been doing?" Damon puts his arm down on the counter to block Elena from swerving around him. "You look smaller; not in a good way either. Have you been eating?"

Elena rolls her eyes. "My diet doesn't concern you."

"I said all snarkiness aside. Cut me some slack and stop snapping at me for five minutes." His eyes soften and a soft sigh escapes his mouth. "A time out, please?"

Elena bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders. She has no reason to act like a giant bitch to Damon, but she can't stop herself from picturing him with Andy. She knows he is with her but has a sliver of hope that Damon would stop seeing Andy the moment he recovered from the werewolf bite.

It is silly to think that their small kiss would change him, and she has no right to want him to change since she is still with Stefan, but it still hurt.

"I eat when I'm hungry which has been less and less each day. It's not like I'm trying to starve myself, but I just don't have an appetite." She takes an unsteady breath and keeps her eyes glued to the ground. "I don't sleep as much. I…I can't. Every time I shut my eyes the ritual plays over and over again in my mind. Jules dies, and then the vampire, and then I die."

Damon places two fingers under her chin to make her look at him. When he sees the tears in her eyes he wants to go after Klaus and kill him for good. No one should make Elena feel like this.

"Elena—"

"I wake up and I know there's no bite mark on my neck, but it still hurts. I have to get up and look in the mirror to make sure that there's no mark. And even when I see a clear neck it still stings like I'm being sucked dry, and so I don't close my eyes and instead I stay up because sleeping hurts more than being exhausted all day long."

"Does Stefan know?" Damon grits out. If his brother knows about Elena being terrified constantly and he's not doing anything to help then Damon will break his neck.

"No. He's busy worrying about _others_," Elena wants to say he is busy worrying about Katherine, but she doesn't. She keeps quiet. "I don't need to burden him anymore. I don't know if he can handle it with all that's on his mind."

"_Damon, are you coming upstairs? I'm ready for you_," Andy's voice rings out.

Damon and Elena stop looking at each other. Their moment of being together is shattered. Damon squeezes his eyes shut in frustration while Elena stopes around the vampire.

"_Damon! You can't just keep me in your room naked all day! I have a job to get too_."

"Just a minute Andy!" He exclaims.

Elena can feel the anger flowing through Damon. His hand gripping the counter is turning white. She hesitates in the doorway leading outside. She looks over her shoulder to make sure that Stefan can't hear. He is wearing ear buds and listening to music.

"Damon?" She whispers. Elena wants to tell him how he's never around anymore. She wants to tell him that she misses him and his sarcastic remarks. She wants to let him know that she misses him trying to protect her. But instead, she says: "You look happy with Andy. I'm glad."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Jenna asked. She's standing in the foyer with two bags at her feet.<p>

Elena and Jeremy both laugh at how worried Jenna is. Ever since finding out about the supernatural world she became very protective.

"Yes, we'll be fine," Elena says pushing Jenna towards the door. "Now don't make Alaric wait any longer. You guys will miss your reservations."

Jenna sighs as she looks back at Jeremy and Elena. "I put our numbers on the fridge along with our hotels and the wine tasting place. If you need anything and I mean _anything_ then call. Don't wait to call. We'll come home right away if you need us too."

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "Go. This isn't the first time you've left us alone. It's only four days."

The moment Jenna leaves Elena turns to Jeremy. "Leftovers tonight or take out?"

"Take out for sure," Jeremy says waltzing right over to his xbox and picking up his controller as if he never left. Elena grabs her cell phone and pulls up The Grill's number. "I'll call Matt and place our usual order."

Jeremy just nods as if he hardly hears her. Elena probably could have ordered anything and Jeremy would have nodded along.

All it takes is thirty minutes before Matt is calling Elena back to tell her that their food is ready. She hops into her car and drives towards The Grill. She prays to God that Damon isn't there drinking. He has no reason to be at the bar considering his drinking buddy is away for the long weekend. And when she enters she breathes a sigh of relief when she doesn't see Damon.

"Hey Care," Elena greets as she sits down by her blonde friend at the bar. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline subtly points at Matt who is talking to a customer. "He won't even look at me. I guess I was just hoping that once he found out about all of us that he would understand and forgive me for how I treated him, but…"

Elena puts her arm around the blonde's shoulders and pulls her close. "It's okay," she whispers. "It'll just take some time."

"Hey Elena!" Matt greets with a lopsided smile. He completely ignores Caroline. "I'll just put it on the Gilbert tab."

"Thanks Matt," Elena whispers in bewilderment at how he is completely unaware of Caroline's presence.

"Elena!"

Elena freezes with her arm around Caroline. "Please tell me that's not Andy Starr walking towards us?"

Caroline turns her head and gnaws on her bottom lip. "Yup," she pops the 'p'. "Seems like we're both about to have horrible, depressing nights."

"Hey Andy," Elena smiles. She grabs her bag of food and takes a step back as if she were leaving. "I was just about to go, but…I'll see you around?"

Andy sighs heavily. "I hope so."

This catches Elena's attention. "Are you planning on going somewhere?" She asks curiously.

The more Elena looks at the older woman the more she sees the fatigue on her face, the sunken in eyes filled with worry, and the fidgeting of the woman's fingers. She is nervous about something.

"I love him," Andy declares.

"I think you're also drunk," Caroline waves a hand over her nose to stop the smell coming from Andy's mouth.

"I love him and I'm going to tell him, but I don't know how he's going to react." She starts rambling. Elena doesn't think she can handle hearing Andy actually confess her love about Damon. It pulls on her heart the more she looks at the sophisticated anchorwoman.

"I have to go," Elena rushes out. "Jeremy's waiting for me."

She looks at Caroline who is frowning at her; a thousand words traveling through Caroline's judgmental eyes. To make matters worse Matt is standing behind the bar watching the whole scenario too.

"Wait," Andy's hand shoots out and grabs onto Elena's wrist. "You know him better than I do. How do you think he'll react? Do you think Damon loves me too? Because I like, really love him. We talk and he's so sensitive about things but he's gentle and powerful at the same time. Not to mention he's the best guy in bed if you know what I mean."

"She's doesn't know what you mean," Caroline says standing up. She picks up Andy's wrist and stares her straight in the eye. "Leave now and don't ever talk to Elena again about Damon. Forget this ever happened."

Andy walks off with a dazed look.

"You want to know why I don't want to talk to you. It's because you mess with people's heads. You can't do that Caroline. It's not right." Matt walks off and Elena and Caroline are left alone.

"Elena," Caroline sighs.

"I know what you're going to say Caroline," Elena mumbles, completely horrified at what she heard. "But we kissed and it's messing with my head. And I know that's not fair to Damon or Stefan, but…how can she love him? She barely knows him!"

"That's not what I was going to say." Caroline puts her arm around Elena's shoulders and starts leading her out of the bar. "I was going to say that it's okay to feel for both brothers. You just have to admit it."

"I don't think I'm ready too," Elena murmurs.

"Come on. I'm going to follow you home, eat all your ice cream, and then we'll have a movie marathon together. Just like old times, except we'll have to call Bonnie."

Elena smiles. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"So I'm just supposed to be okay with this?" Elena asks. She watches as Stefan moves around his room, grabbing things as he passes by them. He tosses his items into his suitcases. "Two suitcases? How long do you plan on being gone?"<p>

"Until I find her." Stefan stops in front of Elena and places both of his hands on her shoulders. He looks her in the eye. "I know you don't like this and if I were you I wouldn't either, but I feel like we owe it to her."

"No, we don't," Elena responds. "She has single handedly ruined my life this year. Instead of helping us with Klaus she made Jenna stab herself and almost die. She tied our bodies together so I would feel her pain when you guys tried to kill her."

Stefan sighs and turns his back on her. "You don't owe her anything but I do," he admits.

Elena doesn't like what she is about to say but it has to be said. "Stefan, if you leave then we're done."

Tension fills the room as they both freeze at her words. Elena hopes that her ultimatum will be enough to keep him in Mystic Falls, but when he turns to look at her she knows her words failed.

"Don't make me choose."

Elena almost takes back her words but she doesn't. She doesn't deserve Stefan running off on some wild goose chase after his ex-vampire lover who is still in love with him. She deserves better than being left behind; just like Stefan deserves better than her. He deserves someone who isn't falling for his older brother.

"If you leave then I have to move forward. I can't wait around and waste another summer being stuck in the same spot. Last year I lost everything," she confesses. "I pushed everyone away and I'm not going to do that this time."

Stefan's green eyes glaze over and Elena hates that she is doing this to him, but it's fair to both of them.

"Elena—"

"You do what you have to do, and I'll do what I have to do. When you come back we'll see where each other is at and maybe…" Elena trails off with a swallow. Her breath is thick and suffocating as she shuts her eyes in pain just thinking about the last year with Stefan.

"Yah…maybe…"

"I should go," Elena decided. Walking up to Stefan is the hardest thing she has done recently. Tentatively, they wrap their arms around one another in a goodbye hug. "Good luck Stefan. Be careful and safe please."

"You too," he whispers in her ear.

After Elena leaves the boarding house she doesn't drive straight home to Jenna or Jeremy, she avoids Caroline's phone calls, and instead drives to The Grill. She is relieved to see Matt working the bar as she takes a seat away from the other three people sitting.

"Hey Elena," Matt greets with his boyish smile. His blue eyes are happy until he frowns with his whole face at seeing her. "Are you okay? Anything _supernatural_ happening?" He whispers so no one else hears.

Instead of answering Matt she pulls out a bundle of cash and thrust it towards her longtime friend. "I need a bourbon; neat."

Matt raises his eye brow. "Um…you're not twenty-one."

"Is your boss around?" Elena challenges.

"Uh…no."

Elena smiles then. "Then I would like bourbon."

"Make that two," Damon's voice cuts in.

Elena verbally sighs in frustration. Damon is the last person she wants to see. He has been on her mind constantly ever since running into Andy the week before. Elena doesn't know if Andy told Damon that she is in love yet and she certainly doesn't want to know.

"Coming right up," Matt says in a rush.

Elena snorts at how even Matt knows not to keep Damon waiting.

"What does it take for a girl to be left alone?" She asks as Matt places the drinks down in front of them.

Damon sits in the spot next to her and takes one gulp to finish his drink before signaling Matt over again.

"Someone's feisty tonight," Damon taunts in a singsong voice. "I like it," he whispers with wide eyes. "Anyways, what's got you in a mood? Another fight with the besties? A fight with Stefan? I bet it was the later."

"Seriously," Elena rolls her eyes and takes a small sip of her drink. She wrinkles her nose and forces the warm liquid down her throat without gagging out loud. "If you insist on talking do not talk about Stefan."

"I take it him moving out didn't sit well with you?" Damon prompts with a bump to her shoulder as if they are longtime friends.

Elena takes another sip and her body convulses a little. "He didn't move out. He just doesn't know when he's coming back."

"Yeah, people call that moving out."

Elena narrows her eyes at Damon just as Matt comes back with Damon's second drink. Before the vampire can take it Elena grabs it and gulps it down within seconds.

"Another Matt," she turns to her friend, "Please? And another conversation; now."

"Fine. I'll choose something else." Damon drums his fingers on the bar and hums for a minute as he thinks. "Andy told me that she's in love with me." He finally says casually; as if that's the more normal sentence in world.

Elena spits out her drink and people close to them look at Damon and her in disgust. Elena grabs a napkin and dabs at her face before looking at Damon. He is staring at her as if she has three heads.

Andy had really gone through with telling Damon. Elena doesn't want to hear, but she also wants to know what Damon said. Although she can't just ask him in fear that he might suspect she has feelings for him. And if Damon thinks that she has feelings then things between them will be even more complicated.

"New subject please," Elena dreadfully says before drowning herself in bourbon.

* * *

><p>Review please?<p> 


	2. June

**I'm going to try to update at least once a week. This week has been super tough on me with midterms, papers, and homework. Please review and let me know if you want me to keep continuing or if I should start a new story that is better than this idea. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em>Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,<br>Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
>Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,<br>Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
>Instead of going under.<em>

"In Too Deep" Sum 41

_June-_

"So," Caroline trails off. Elena feels her eyes rolling at her friend's lack of subtlety. "No word from Stefan yet?"

Elena cradles the phone to her ear as she tries to balance on her bed while painting the rest of her toe nails. "Nope, and I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

"Well clearly it's a bad thing. This means that he probably has found Katherine and they are busy boinking each other in the woods somewhere like rabbits!" Caroline is yelling by the time she finishes her dramatic outburst.

Elena knows that she shouldn't find the situation funny but she can't stop the laugh that comes barreling out of her mouth. "Boinking? In the woods? Have you met Katherine Pierce? I don't think that's classy enough for her."

"Yes boinking," Caroline clips. "It's a new term I'm trying out instead of using crass language like some people." There's a pause. "And you should be more concerned."

Elena sets her red nail polish down and leans back on her bed. "And you should be concentrating on driving. You don't want to get into an accident the one time you go see your dad for the summer, do you?" Elena teases.

"But doesn't it just concern you a little that he hasn't texted anyone?" Caroline stresses.

"I'm sure he has spoken to Damon."

"Speaking of the Devil," Caroline starts but Elena cuts her off.

"We are not speaking about Damon. In fact, I'm hanging up right now because you should be driving and not talking on the phone. Bye Caroline," Elena says with a laugh. When she turns off her phone she can still hear Caroline trying to talk to her in the background.

"Well that was rude," the devil's voice says from the window seat.

Elena nearly falls out of bed in surprise. She looks from her opened window to Damon who is casually sitting on her window seat as if he owns it. She opens her mouth to say something but then closes it as she sees the leaves blowing.

"Did you just hop through my window?" She exclaims. "And keep it shut. The air conditioning is on and it's too hot for it to be open.

"Come with me and then I'll close it," Damon smirks while standing up. He holds out his hand in a peace offering while Elena narrows her eyes.

They haven't seen each other since the night at The Grill. Elena had learned too much about his and Andy's relationship to want to go back to the Boarding house to visit. A part of her misses Damon and wants to just take his hand but the bigger part of her can't trust him. Her emotions are all over the place and trusting Damon will just make them even messier.

Damon rolls his eyes and shakes his hand. "Come on. We don't have much time."

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"It's _we_ and it's a surprise." Damon is becoming impatient. Grabbing Elena's hand she is pulled from her bed. When they reach the windowsill she realizes that she's in just her black shorts that hardly cover anything, a tank top, and no shoes.

"Wait, I don't have shoes," Elena declares in a rush.

"You don't need them. In fact, your feet won't even touch the ground." Damon winks at her and the ice around Elena's heart melts just a little. For a moment she forgets that Andy's in love with Damon and that he's in a relationship. "Hop on."

"On your back?" Elena asks incredulously. "No way. I am not flying through that window with you."

"Are you going to be difficult the whole time? Because now you're just being a pain in my ass," Damon retorts. "Hop. On."

Elena wants to fight with him; banter back and forth like old times but when Damon turns around and is obviously ready for her to follow his directions she reluctantly gives in. Damon catches her gracefully while she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Now hold on tight and for the love of God do not let go. I do not need to explain to Jenna how I dropped you from your window and you broke your neck."

"You're in a good mood today," Elena says as she settles her chin on his shoulder so her mouth is right next to his ear. The scent of leather, bourbon, and something else she can't place infiltrates her nose. The smell calms her as Damon jumps up on her windowbed and opens her windows even more.

"Relax," he soothes. "Not that I don't love your legs squeezing me around the hips or anything, but your arms are kind of choking me too. I don't think me passing out from lack of oxygen will do anything to help us."

"Sorry," Elena murmurs with a blush.

"Do you trust me?" Damon asks as he stands on the window ledge.

Elena looks down below and squeezes her eyes shut. She knows that she's squeezing Damon harder than before but she can't help it as she looks thirty feet below.

"Elena?" Damon asks again.

Blood is rushing to her ears as she thinks about the answer. It should be simple. She should say 'yes' right away but her world is turning upside down. She's latching onto the brother who shouldn't be around. She's pushing all thoughts of Stefan away and all of a sudden it's not only Stefan anymore. She is with Damon; a dangerous vampire who is taken by someone else.

"Yes," she whispers; her breath hot on his skin.

"Good," he says before readjusting her legs with his arms and holding on tight. "We're ready for take off then."

Before Elena can ask Damon what he means he leaps onto her tree branch and Elena's stomach lurches. No words can be formed as Elena looks at her window to the tree she is now hunched in.

"One more jump," Damon explains before launching them upwards towards her roof. They land without a sound as if they weigh nothing. Damon slowly lowers her legs from his body and chuckles when he says: "You can let go now."

Stunned, Elena drops her hands from around his neck and looks around the clearing. No trees block her eye line as she sees roof after roof of her neighbors.

"We're on my roof," she says in shock.

"We're on your roof," Damon confirms.

It doesn't take long for Elena to realize what they're doing on top of the roof. It is evening time, the sky will no longer be bright, and it is peaceful with no interruptions. Damon settles himself down and leans back on his arms. When Elena follows suit she can't help but notice the way his black shirt stretches over his taut muscles.

"We're watching the sunset," Elena smiles gracefully.

"I figured since I haven't seen you that we were due for a conversation." Damon leans in and whispers as if he's sharing a secret. "I had to pick a place where you couldn't run away like last time."

"I didn't run away. I was drunk and sick. There's a difference."

Damon lies all the way down, his hands propped behind his head. Being a gentleman, as Elena goes to lay down he hands her his folded jacket to place beneath her head.

"Thanks," she whispers.

"I think I know why you've been in such a mood recently," Damon hums with a smile. Elena crinkles her eyes and looks away so he can't see her face. "Andy's in love with me. There's no more compelling, no lying, we were just one big happy couple."

"Were?" Elena turns to look at him now but he's looking up at the fading sky.

He keeps talking as if he didn't hear her. "She's amazing. At first she started out as a play thing; a hobby to keep my mind off of you, but then you died and then I started to die and it was one big dying fest with a kiss at the end." Damon sighs and shakes his head at an unknown thought. "Now I thought you were over that kiss when you went running back to Stefan, but judging by how you're acting I'm thinking I've been wrong."

Damon turns his head and Elena parts her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She's been caught red handed.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you feel something for me. It may be complicated, it may be ugly, but you feel something for me. That's why you let Stefan go so easily."

Elena feels herself correcting Damon. She didn't let Stefan go; he chose to leave, but the moment the words slip from her mouth, she knows that she's lying.

"You're right," Elena finally says. She turns on her back and looks straight up at the sky. Looking at Damon and his penetrating gaze is too much. Her heart is beating out of her chest at his accusations. Her skin feels like it's on a fire due to the Virginia heat. "It's complicated," she settles on. Speaking slowly, so she chooses the right words she continues. "It's not pretty and I don't know how it's going to end up, but I can't stop thinking about the feelings I have for you."

Damon doesn't say anything. There is an unspoken understanding between them. She's not ready for a relationship, he's Stefan's older brother and no one will understand their feelings, and they might be doomed before they begin.

Elena's heart skips a beat when she feels Damon's fingers lightly touch hers. They aren't holding hands; they're not ready for that. But it feels right when Damon lays his on top of hers.

"I broke up with Andy last week."

* * *

><p>"Hey Bon<em>,"<em> Elena greets into the phone. She struggles for a bit as she tries to rest the phone between her ear and shoulder while pulling the bag of garbage out of the can.

"Hey, I'm just calling to let you know that Jeremy drove up here okay. He's just too lazy to call you himself."

Elena rolls her eyes at Bonnie's words. "Well that's good to hear. And everything with you is okay? I think this is the first time we've talked without you losing cell reception."

Elena continues tying the bag closed before dragging it towards the back door. Usually it is Jeremy's job to take out the garbage while she deals with the dishes but he decided to go visit Bonnie for the week while Jenna and Alaric are staying on campus for Jenna to finish some research for her summer class.

Bonnie sighs dramatically. "It's _torture_ up here, Elena. My dad's family is one big snooze. I swear, I'm dying for some kind of supernatural thing to appear just so I can light it on fire or fry its brain."

Elena chuckles at Bonnie's enthusiasm. "Well I'm sure," Elena starts to open the door to the back and throws the trash outside near the dumpster. "When you get back there will be something supernatural for you to kill."

Bonnie starts to say something else the moment Elena turns her back and kicks the door shut, but a small growl startles her. Elena looks over her shoulder and nearly drops the phone the moments she sees the raccoon standing in her doorway; foaming at the mouth.

"Oh my God!" She screams.

"What?" Bonnie asks. "What's wrong?"

"There's a raccoon in my house," Elena whispers as if the raccoon can even understand her. Elena doesn't really hear what Bonnie is saying as she looks the creature in the eye and slowly backs away. Foaming at the mouth isn't good. "I have to go Bon."

Elena quietly hangs up on Bonnie and jumps back the moment the raccoon darts off down the hall and into her house. She can hear it bump into the walls, its nails clicking against the hardwood flooring.

"You know," Damon says while sitting down at the bar where Alaric is situated. "Not that I don't love driving an hour to meet you for drinks, but can I ask why we are here and not in Mystic Falls where we have a free tab?" Damon bats his eyelashes jokingly. "You know I don't like drinking and driving."

Alaric rolls his eyes and punches Damon in the shoulder. "Something has you in a good mood. Who'd you kill?"

Damon grabs at his heart. "I'm hurt. Can't a guy just be happy without having to kill someone?"

Alaric narrows his eyes. He had called Damon to meet him for a drink because watching Jenna do research in a library was becoming boring. He already was a teacher who had to grade multiple history papers; he didn't want to spend even more time in a stuffy library.

"We're here because I told Jenna that I would come with her while she did research. _That _was a big mistake. I forgot how boring graduate school is."

Damon motions over the bartender and he pours another two glasses for them. "Well that comes with the territory of being a boyfriend."

Alaric takes a sip of his drink and looks at Damon. "Are you sure you didn't kill anyone? You're too happy."

"Well if you must know," Damon flashes smirk, "I may have broken up with Andy a couple of weeks ago."

"Right," Alaric drawls. "Your fake girlfriend."

"And I might be upgrading to a new girlfriend." Damon sends him a wink before swishing the bourbon around his mouth and swallowing. "You may know her. She's about this high," Damon holds up his arm, "Has long brown hair that you just want to tangle your fingers in. A smartass mouth that gets your blood hot and flowing." Damon wants to laugh at how confused Alaric looks and so he can't resist throwing in: "She may be calling you Uncle Ric soon."

It takes all but three seconds for Alaric to punch Damon square in the jaw. There's no damage other than Alaric's fist hurting, but Damon narrows his eyes at his best friend.

"That was a free punch. I won't give you another," Damon warns.

"Stay away from her," Alaric bites out. "She's too young for you."

"She dated my brother. And once you hit the one hundred mark for birthdays you're practically the same age then, and you didn't have a problem with her dating Stefan," Damon points out.

"I did, she just didn't want to listen."

Damon shrugs his shoulders with a grin on his face. Before he can retort his phone starts to ring and his grin turns into a taunting smirk. He wags his phone in Alaric's grim face. "Look whose calling."

"Damon, I am begging you to just let Elena live a normal, human life."

"No can do buddy. Have you met the girl? She's nothing but normal." Damon answers the call and his face immediately brightens; partly because he's talking to Elena who called him and partly because it is fun rubbing it in Alaric's face.

"Hello, Elena," the name rolls off his tongue like honey. "And what can I do for you this late at night?"

"I need you to come over right now. Like, five minutes ago, right now!" Elena rushes out.

Damon cheekily replies just to get Alaric even more aggravated. "You _need_ me? You _want_ me right now?"

Elena heaves a sigh. "Stop being an ass and come over. There's a raccoon loose in the house and it might have rabies. Actually, it probably does considering I saw foam around its mouth and I just really need you to come over and take care of it."

"I'm on my way," Damon reassures before hanging up. He glares at Alaric who is bursting with laughter at hearing that conversation. "Don't say anything."

"So you're her personal bitch right now. You're not actually dating at all," Alaric points out.

"Just for that," Damon says while sliding into his leather jacket. "I'm going to let you pay the tab. See you back at home buddy!" He calls out in a singsong voice.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Alaric calls out.

Damon drove over the speed limit and the sixty minute drive only took thirty minutes. He was pulled over for speeding but compelled the officer before driving off again. The moment he pulled into the driveway Elena ran out the front door.

"What took you so long?" She yells, barreling into him. "There is a crazy animal in my house and I'm here alone! Do I look like a zoo keeper?"

Elena shoves Damon in front of her and grips his jacket with a vice like fist. He can't help but chuckle at how cute Elena is clinging onto him. Her hair is thrown into a messy bun, she's wearing a thin cotton tank top and as far as he can tell she's not wearing a bra considering her nipples are perk and hard, and her legs look like they are going on for miles as she's only wearing plaid shorts that barely cover anything.

"Are you laughing at me?" She accuses.

"Elena, I'm not laughing at you," Damon says while trying to cover the chuckles that are escaping. He turns around and sees that she's not laughing nor smiling with him. "Hey," he coos while casually taking off his jacket and placing it around her small, bare shoulders. "I'm not laughing okay. It's going to be fine."

The girl can handle blood and death just fine, but throw in a rabid animal and she acts like it's the end of the world.

"Just stay here and I'll go take care of it. Five minutes top," he promises.

Elena nods her head. "Okay. Thank you."

Damon goes off and searches for the animal that has caused so much trouble that night. It only takes him five minutes like he promised Elena to take care of it. The poor thing was sick and so Damon had no choice but to crack its neck and kill it. Elena didn't need to see or hear about that and so Damon kept quiet.

He had brought her inside and they were now in her living room.

"You could have called anyone to help Elena." She is sitting on the couch while Damon is sitting in the chair that he first sat in a year ago. "Your best friend's mom is the sheriff. Liz could have even dealt with this. Why did you call me?"

"Are you seriously upset that I called you?" Elena asks. She pulls the jacket tighter around her body and Damon can't help but stare.

"I'm not upset that you called. I'm just trying to figure out why." He stands up and shakes his head. A part of him wishes that they can go back to a time where he isn't in love with her.

"Because I thought that I could depend on you." Elena stands up too but Damon has his back turned to her. He can still feel her eyes on him though. "I thought that we have an understanding. I mean…last week we talked and I thought we were going to try, but…I guess I was wrong."

Damon hears Elena start to retreat from the room. "I'm going to bed. Thanks for your help. I'll be sure to call someone else next time."

Damon zips in front of her and stops her just as she is halfway up the stairs. She gasps out loud and he places a hand on her cheek as if she is the most delicate thing that he's ever touched. However, he knows that is not the case. If anything, he knows that Elena is the complete opposite of anything fragile. She is a strong and wild horse. She's full of spitfire and ready to buck off anyone who tries to control or force her. Elena fights fire with fire and doesn't back down until the end.

"You're right," Damon says steadily while looking Elena in the eye. He smiles slightly when her cheek leans into his hand. "Last week we had an understanding, but I need to hear you say it. I need to hear why you chose to call me."

Damon watches as Elena takes a breath. Her hand comes up and cradles his against her heated skin. Somehow she just knows that he needs to hear why. He needs to hear that whatever is going on between them is real and not just made up in his head.

"I called because I trust you. You've been my person lately. The person I call when I'm in trouble. The person I call when I receive good news. You're the person who gets me so mad that I can't see straight. And you're also the person who puts me back together again." Elena takes a step closer to him so there's practically no space between them. "I. Trust. You."

His other hand slides across her cheek and into her hair. Damon pulls her head back slightly before his lips claim her. He pushes her against the wall and the pictures above them shake slightly from the force. Their lips tangle together as one; his hands can't stay still. They run down her body while Elena plays with the little hairs on his neck. She presses her body against his and he can feel everything.

"Say it again," he commands.

He leans his forehead against hers and their breaths mingle.

"I trust you," she whispers with a smile. Her cheeks widen and her eyes sparkle with life and Damon takes pride in being the one to make Elena feel and look this happy. "You're my person."

* * *

><p>"So that's it?" Caroline shouts excitedly. She and Elena are sitting in a booth at The Grill while waiting for their check to come. "You guys kiss and exchange spit on your stairs and then nothing? No sex? No foreplay? No bumping under the sheets?"<p>

"You're crazy," Elena says with a laugh. "After that we kissed some more, he vamp speeds me to my room, which by the way is such a rush, and then he waited for me to fall asleep. He left me a note saying that Alaric and Jenna came home and he had to leave because Ric was threatening him with removal of body parts and then I haven't seen him for a week."

Caroline's eyes bulge out of her head at that. "You haven't seen him? For a whole week…wow."

Elena chews on her bottom lip but pushes her worry away. "It's not a big deal. We text all day. He called the next morning and said he had a business thing and would be gone. He should be back later this evening and then we're going to dinner together."

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this but you look really happy right now." Caroline rolls her eyes playfully. "I know I'm not Damon's biggest fan but I don't think anyone could make you smile and blush this much."

"You're making fun of me," Elena points out and narrows her eyes. "But I'm too happy to complain and tease you back for liking Tyler, so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut."

Caroline scoffs. "Tyler and I are just friends."

"Right," Elena says sarcastically but then something in the background catches her attention. Caroline seems to notice her friends distraction because she turns in her seat too. "Is that Andy?"

The older woman looks like she's in a rush, pushing past people to leave The Grill but not really looking where she was going.

"Come on," Caroline says. "Be quiet."

Elena watches as Caroline throws down money on the table before following Andy out the door. "Caroline," Elena hisses. "This is an invasion of privacy. We don't have to follow."

"Will you be quiet?" Caroline whispers. "We're not doing anything wrong."

They walk outside and see Andy turn the corner to an alleyway. Caroline and Elena both slow their steps and Elena sucks in a breath so she's completely quiet. She doesn't know when it happens but she and Caroline are holding hands as they come to a stop around the corner Andy turned.

"You know my boss thinks I'm being mysterious every time I disappear for lunch. She thinks I'm out committing some kind of evil act when I can't tell her what I'm actually doing," Andy says before a breathy moan leaves her mouth.

Caroline looks first and turns back around. "What?" Elena mouths. Caroline just shakes her head and tries to keep Elena from looking around the corner, but Elena pushes Caroline's hands off of her. When Elena finally gets to peak around the bricks her heart stops in her chest. All butterflies for the night disappear.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Elena says out loud forgetting for a moment that Damon has impeccable hearing. The moment she speaks he lifts his head from Andy's neck and looks at the shocked Caroline and the devastated Elena.

"Elena!" Caroline calls after her when she starts to walk away.

"I'll meet you at the car," Elena calls back. "I just need a moment."

Damon wipes the blood off of his chin and starts to go after Elena. Caroline blocks him and he glares, but she gives back an equally frightening stare.

"Leave her alone." Caroline starts to walk after her friend but turns back to Damon one more time. "God," she exclaims. "Just when I was starting to like you then you go and do something like this; making me hate you again!"


	3. July

**So I first want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, favorite, or is following this story. I have never wrote a story like this before and I'm finding it difficult to only write about a small number of events that happen to Damon and Elena each chapter. Since each chapter covers a whole month it became tricky this chapter because I really wanted to add another section at the end but then it would have become too long and I'm afraid you guys will get bored of it. So I did some reediting and I think I found a solution. Next chapter I want/need to write more because the month of August will be filled with a lot of cuteness, fluffiness, and seriousness. REMEMBER, Damon does offer passion, an adventure, and even a little danger. However, I am going to split it up into two different chapters so that way it won't be SO long and make you lose your attention.**

**Sound good? Also, review and let me know what you think will happen in the month of August. In this chapter I already give one event. Let's see if anyone can predict another event.**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I don't like your girlfriend!  
>No way! No way!<br>I think you need a new one__Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your girlfriend.<em>_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me.<em>_No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret!<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your girlfriend!"<em>"Girlfriend"-Avril Lavigne

_July-_

"So I think we should definitely rope off our spot for the fireworks by at least nine in the morning. Otherwise the good spots will be taken and our view will be blocked by the trees. And then the parade starts at ten, so we should sit at the beginning because that's when the best candy is given out. What do you think?" Caroline asks Elena from her spot at The Grill.

"That sounds great Care," Elena responds with a monotone voice. Her head is resting in her hand while she takes a distracted sip of soda.

"Great. So Bonnie is coming back for the weekend, then there's Jeremy, Tyler, you, and me going. I spoke to Matt and he actually talked to me. He's trying to get off work. So that's a total of six spots that we'll need." Caroline sighs when she notices Elena's glazed over look. She sways her hand in front of Elena's face to earn her attention. "Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Good spots. Six of us. You talked to Matt. Got it all," Elena smiles falsely in an attempt to please Caroline. "I'm sorry," she groans while running her hand through her hair. "I'm just moping. I promise I'll be in better spirits tomorrow."

Caroline grins. "And then you can go back to sulking all you want after the Fourth of July festivities." There's a pause. "Have you spoken to him at all?"

Elena shakes her head and thinks back to the twenty texts Damon had sent her, the seven phone calls he made, and the one voicemail he left. She hasn't seen him for a week and so far the lack of contact isn't making it any easier.

"You know you have a right to be upset at the world. First you break up with your boyfriend, then you get an almost new boyfriend, but before you could actually call Damon your boyfriend he messed up royally. It sucks," Caroline chirps. "But you've endured worst and just think of it this way: this probably isn't going to be your only sucky moment of your long life. You'll have other boy problems in the future and this won't seem so bad."

Elena narrows her eyes, but a small smile approaches her face. Somehow Caroline just lights up the room. "You are doing a horrible job at making me feel better. Now I don't even want to think about my future and how messed up it's going to be."

Caroline nudges Elena playfully. "Think of it this way; it can only go up from here."

"You're up early," Alaric comments as Elena comes bounding into the kitchen the next day.

Elena grabs an apple from the fruit bowl they started keeping in stock the moment Alaric took up residence in their house again. "I couldn't sleep and Caroline would kill me if I wasn't ready when she picks me up."

Alaric is busy cooking sausage, eggs, and hash browns at the stove. He has his back to her so Elena can't see his face or what he's thinking. "I saw Damon yesterday."

"Ric," Elena starts. She doesn't want to think about Damon. All she can picture is his canines buried deep into Andy's neck. The way the blood flowed freely as if he didn't care he was sucking the life out of her. Elena lightly touches her neck just thinking about vampires feeding off of humans. She can still feel Klaus draining her of her blood and slowly killing her.

"You don't have to talk to me about Damon. He's wrong for talking to you about me anyways." Elena grabs her purse and slides her sunglasses over her eyes.

"I think you're making a smart decision." His words stop Elena in her tracks. Her heart is nearly hammering in her chest. Just talking about Damon gets her blood pumping, but listening to Alaric nearly shatters her. Elena may be mad and upset with Damon but hearing the cold fact that Damon and she are bad for each other is difficult to hear.

"He's flawed. He may be my best friend but I would never want my daught—" Alaric stops himself from saying what he wants to say. He clears his throat. "I just wouldn't want my friend to date him."

"Believe me, we tried and it just didn't work out. I'm over it," Elena says to convince Alaric or herself, she doesn't quite know. "I'll see you later."

Elena hears Caroline honking her car horn in the front of her house. The moment Elena gets into Caroline's car the day already seems long and boring. They pick out seats for the fireworks, they watch the parade with their friends, festivities take place downtown and so they join in on the games. Bonnie came back for the long weekend and so it is nice catching up with her, but now it is almost dark out. The more the day dragged on the more Elena looked around searching for a certain blue eyes and dark head.

"Hey," Bonnie greets when she brings Elena bottled water. Elena shuts The Grills doors behind her. "I figured I'd wait for you. The others went to our seats for the show."

"Thanks Bon," Elena said while taking a sip of the cold liquid.

There is slight tension between the two friends. It is different talking to Bonnie compared to Caroline. Elena is use to Caroline and her judgment. But she's also use to the blonde getting over her judgment and being supportive. Elena knows better than anyone that Bonnie holds grudges longer than most and so it is apparent that the dark skinned girl wants to talk about something.

"So we should just talk about the elephant in the room," Bonnie suggests. Elena nods but doesn't say anything. Honestly, she doesn't even feel up to talking about Damon, but if Bonnie wants to than Elena isn't going to deny her. "You're into Damon Salvatore."

It's not a question but a statement.

"Was," Elena corrects. "It was a fluke. He got under my skin and now I'm over it."

Bonnie crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. "You're lying," she accuses. Her tone is no longer friendly but rather intimidating. "He's a murderer, Elena! I can't even fathom how you can feel _anything_ for him. I've held my tongue for this whole summer now, but I can't just watch you want to be with him. He's not a good guy."

Elena narrows her eyes. A large part of her feels threatened by Bonnie's words. She has a need to defend Damon and list every good deed that he has done just to save her and their friends, but instead, Elena spits out:

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I feel stupid and humiliated for trusting him and then before he and I can even begin he messes it up by feeding on Andy?"

Bonnie's eyes are wide with surprise and guilt, but Elena keeps going.

"I trusted him. I literally gave him my trust and he threw it back in my face! Don't you think I've been punished enough for falling for him? I don't need you listing every other bad thing he's ever done because believe me Bonnie, I know what he's done. I've been with you every step of the way, and I get why you don't like him, but cut me some slack and be my friend for once. So stop judging me. Please, just stop."

"O—Okay," Bonnie quickly agrees the moment she sees the tears in Elena's eyes. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's fine. Let's just forget this conversation."

"Of course," Bonnie wraps her arms around Elena and she returns the hug. "I'm sorry."

After a few minutes, calming down from the high of getting angry, Bonnie leaves to join their friends while Elena is still by The Grill. Bonnie didn't want to leave her but Elena reassured her that she would be close behind; she just wanted to clean up in the bathroom first. After doing that, dodging the multiple people that she knows from school and around town Elena walks out of The Grill again, only to be grabbed and forced into the alley.

"We need to talk," Damon hisses.

"Are you insane?" Elena snarls back. "You can't just go around grabbing people."

It is dark now, the only light that they have is the moon shining above them and the few stars scattered throughout the sky. No matter how dark it is she can still see Damon's eyes. They are a distracting blue that seem like they're shining even more so than normal. His skin is pale and contrasts with his dark, shaggy hair that always seems so perfectly messed up.

Damon's wearing a dark blue v-neck, the sleeves tight on his upper arms and Elena subconsciously licks her lips. His toned torso is hiding underneath the soft fabric of his shirt and his hips are snugly covered by dark blue jeans.

"You've been avoiding me. You gave me no choice." Although there is no one around they are both whispering harshly as if speaking at a normal volume will ruin the moment. His face is so close to her that she can feel his breath on her face. She tries to side step him but his hands shoot out and cage her in by her head. "No," he demands. "You are going to stay and we are going to work this out."

Elena glares up at him and hopes that her stare conveys the hate she is feeling.

"Let me go, Damon," Elena says in a surprisingly calm voice. She can feel the heat from his body and it is intoxicating. The moment Elena settles her eyes on Damon she sees his face naturally relax. She thinks for a moment she is getting through to him. "Please," she adds.

For a second their time is standing still. His body is still caging her in against the wall, she can feel his warm breath caressing her cheek, and his strong arms are extended showing off just how fit he really is.

He's going to let her go, Elena thinks to herself. She's believing herself until Damon slowly leans in and it seems as if he's going to press his lips to her mouth, but instead Elena is left with disappointment when his mouth slightly touches her ear. It makes her even angrier that she's disappointed.

"No," he breathes.

This infuriates her. She doesn't want to want him in that moment and he somehow is making her lust after him. It doesn't matter how mad she is because when he pulls back and his blue eyes are sparkling with mirth as if he just _knows_ what he does to her makes Elena push his chest and yell with frustration.

"You want to talk then fine, let's talk!" Elena screeches. She sounds out of control and a little crazy but that's how Damon makes her feel. He brings out the best and worse in her. "You are feeding off of Andy! How can you do that? She's an innocent person who doesn't deserve to be fed off of like some kind of food!" She pushes him again, but this time he doesn't budge and this makes her angrier.

"You said you broke up with her! Stupidly, I believed you. I trusted you! I gave you my trust and you spat on it! So why don't you do us both a favor and just leave me the hell alone."

Elena takes a step to leave but Damon grabs onto her wrist. He holds her in place; his eyes blazing and ready for a fight. His body is tense and Elena swallows nervously.

Before Damon opens his mouth to say something the fireworks begin above their heads. It's hard to hear and so Damon has to shout.

"Yes, I fed off of Andy just like I've been doing the past months. You didn't seem to have a problem with it then and now all of a sudden you do. I can't read minds Elena and so when you go storming off like that and avoid me you leave me no choice but to resort to forcing you to talk like this."

Damon ticks off his finger. "And second, I did break up with her, but feeding from her has nothing to do with breaking up with her. I'm not going to deny it; I've been feeding from her this whole time! Human blood fresh from the vein is different from blood bags. It's warm, fresh, natural. It keeps me strong and since Stefan's been gone I'm all you have for protection if Klaus shows up. I have no choice but to drink it."

"You always have a choice! It's…It's…" Elena is trying to find the right words, but she doesn't want to fully admit what she's thinking.

"It's what Elena?" Damon yells over the explosions in the sky.

"It's like you're cheating Damon!" Elena shouts. "Which sounds crazy because we haven't even gone on a date yet and we're not in a relationship, but you were drinking from her and it is personal and I just thought…never mind." Elena changes her mind.

"Don't do that!" Damon scolds. "Don't start talking about your feelings and then shut me out. Tell me what you were going to say!"

The fireworks are getting louder and it's even harder for Elena to hear. Pretty soon she won't be able to hear Damon at all.

Elena swallows her pride and matches Damon's stance. She will not back down. He's challenging her and her feelings and she's not about to let him win.

"I thought you love me! And you say you're doing it to protect me but why her? Why did it have to be Andy? It makes no sense to me why you choose your ex over me when you say you love me!"

Damon is yelling something but Elena can't hear him. She can't understand because his mouth is moving a mile a minute and so she yells back hoping that Damon can hear her over the fourth of July show.

Elena starts screaming back, but Damon's mouth keeps moving, his hands gesturing wildly the more Elena screeches. The tension between them is bubbling over like a volcano; each syllable and word coming out of their mouths acting like hot, lava consuming everything in sight.

Finally, the fireworks grow quiet with Elena's voice. The only sound that can be heard is Damon.

"I love you!"

Both freeze in their spots; both sets of chests heaving as if they ran a marathon. It feels like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on Elena as Damon's confession registers with her. Hearing his confession feels different from Isobel telling her and it definitely feels different than his death bed declaration.

"Damon," Elena breathes his name delicately.

His hands reach out and cup her head. He backs her up so her back hits the brick wall with a soft thud. "I love you," he whispers against her mouth before pressing his mouth against her own.

Fireworks explode above their heads.

* * *

><p>"We can just skip dinner," Damon suggests before trailing his lips down her neck.<p>

Elena giggles while she falls back on her bed. Damon climbs above her and plants both legs on either side of her so she's trapped beneath him. Her hands wind around his neck and pull him closer so he's only an inch from her face.

"You have to see him eventually. It's stupid you're both avoiding each other," Elena admonishes before looking sideways and allowing Damon to pamper kisses along her exposed neck.

"I'll speak to him the moment he stops sending texts about stakes, torture, and cutting off very important body parts." Damon's hands trail along her body. He takes a chance and pushes her top up so his finger tips touch smooth, silky skin that drives him crazy. His mouth nips at her earlobe while blowing hot breath over her sensitive skin.

Elena rolls her eyes and tries to stifle a moan the moment Damon's teeth tug on her earlobe. Her hips rise to their own accord as his fingers trace up her rib cage. His hips push back and she can feel the bulge in his pants.

"Admit it," Damon hums with a smirk, "You'd rather stay up here anyway…alone…with me."

Elena bites her lip while enjoying the slow, delicious torture Damon is applying to her body. "We can't," she huffs out. "Jeremy's in the next room."

Just thinking about her brother makes Elena sit up on the hunches of her arms. Damon rolls off of her and lies on his back. He scrubs a hand over his face while Elena pouts slightly.

"We already scarred him enough this week, he doesn't have to hear us," she points out.

They finally had their first official date the previous weekend. Damon and Elena had gone to dinner and afterwards instead of going back home right away like Elena thought, Damon had taken her to the old Salvatore land and they sat by the creek. The heat was unbearable and the humidity did nothing to help and so they ended up going swimming. When Damon returned Elena home no one was there and so Elena invited Damon inside so he could at least get some dry clothes.

One thing led to another and they ended up on her bed in nothing but their underwear and Elena in her bra. What started off as erotic and fast paced turned into something slow and intimate as they used the moons light to guide them. But then Jeremy came barging into her room needing her car keys and everything was ruined.

"That's his fault. You really need a lock on your door," Damon points out. His hand search blindly for her own and their fingers tangle.

She sucks in a breath as her skin tingles. "It's probably a good thing we're stopping," she murmurs with a blush. Elena looks away for a second to compose herself before biting the bullet and finally looking directly at Damon. "I'm not ready to have sex," she blurts out.

"Okay."

"I mean, I know it's not my first time or anything, but it would be our first time together and I really don't want our first time to be in my room with my aunt downstairs, her boyfriend ready to kill you, and my brother in the adjoining room."

"Okay."

Damon starts to stand up.

Elena frowns. "What are you doing?"

Damon goes to her closet and pulls out a yellow sweater that she only wears in the winter. He walks up to her and is ready to put it on her.

"What are you doing? Damon!" She squeals with laughter as he works the sweater over her head.

He's smirking down at her as she puts her head through the hold. "If we're abstaining from sex then I'm going to need you to cover up completely. In fact, we're going to need you to dress in sweaters and sweatpants for the rest of the summer if we're abstaining from sex."

"You're crazy," she laughs. When she looks up at Damon she sees understanding in his eyes. His joking only reassures her that he is okay with her decision. He's not going to push her. "Thank you."

Damon crouches down and kisses her quickly on the lips. "No sex. Even if you beg me," he teases with a serious tone.

Elena grabs his hand and stands up while rolling her eyes. "Come on. We should head downstairs before Ric decides to come up here to get us."

This time Damon rolls his eyes but complies. "Let me deal with Ric. I'm thinking maybe a broken neck or two and then he will be fine with it."

Elena snorts. "You're not breaking his neck."

Damon flares his eyes. "Watch me."

Damon speeds off in front of her and Elena opens her mouth but stops in shock. "Damon…Damon, I swear to God, you can't do it," she mutters under her breath even though she knows that he can hear her.

Jenna smiles when Elena enters the kitchen. "I was wondering when you guys would emerge from your bedroom," Jenna smirks. Elena looks around and doesn't see Damon or Alaric in the kitchen. "Don't worry; they're outside on the patio. No one's dead…yet. I think I calmed Alaric down about this whole Damon thing."

Elena leans on the counter while looking through the window. She sees Damon and Alaric out there; standing with their faces towards each other. Alaric's frowning while saying something she can't understand. It doesn't look too good.

"He'll get over it. Ric is just worried and protective over you and Jeremy," Jenna reassures her.

"I know he means well, but I already have Bonnie mad at me about this. It would really help me and even Damon if Alaric would just go back to being Damon's friend." Elena picks at the grapes in the fruit bowl.

"Well, speaking of Damon," Jenna says with her own secret smile. Elena rolls her eyes at Jenna's not so subtle mention of her new boyfriend. "Did you ever figure out where he went that one week back in June? And where he went so mysteriously this week? He hasn't even told Ric yet."

Elena shakes her head thinking back to the past month. She still doesn't know where Damon went the week after he told her that he broke up with Andy. He had left again after their first date saying that it was business. Elena can't remember Damon ever leaving Mystic Falls the previous year for business but she's trying not to be a skeptic.

"He told me it was for business. I haven't asked him too much about it."

"You want to know what I think?" Jenna asks even though she's going to tell Elena anyways. "I think he's a part of some vampire cult and he can't speak about it because then he would be kicked out of the cult."

Elena at first thinks that Jenna is crazy but then her aunt nudges her playfully and Elena knows that Jenna's joking.

"I'm just being curious and bored. There's no good drama in Mystic Falls and so I'm creating my own."

The oven starts going off indicating that the food is ready to eat.

"And on a more serious note, Lucy called."

This catches Elena's attention as Alaric and Damon reenter the kitchen. Lucy Bell was one of Miranda's and Jenna's best childhood friends growing up. They had known each other for years and didn't grow a part when Lucy and her fiancé moved to Denver, Colorado two years ago.

It wasn't until a couple of months ago that the Gilbert household received a wedding invitation from Lucy and her fiancé Kent. And when they responded saying that they could attend the wedding in August Lucy had personally called Elena and asked if she would speak at the wedding. Although Jenna is technically Elena's guardian, Lucy used to be close to Elena too. She's a family friend; her and Kent being a regular in the Gilbert household when Miranda and Grayson were alive.

"_You're such a talented writer, Elena_," Lucy had said. _"It would really mean a lot if you said something at our wedding. Kent and I have always loved your writing_. _ You're mom would be really proud of you._"

Elena couldn't say no.

"Is everything okay?" Elena asks.

"She was just checking in," Jenna says while leaning into Alaric who is standing behind her. He presses a kiss to her cheek and Jenna blushes slightly. "Just making sure that your speech is coming along and to confirm the number of guests."

"Well the speech is…" Elena hesitates. "The speech is…still being worked on."

Jenna looks between Elena and Damon with mirth in her eyes. She takes Alaric's hand and starts pulling him out of the kitchen; knowing that Elena has to talk to Damon.

"Come on. We have to set the table," Jenna says while winking at Elena. "By the way, I told her you were bringing someone."

Once they're gone Damon clears his throat. He is standing behind her with crossed arms and a raised eye brow. "Do you have something to ask me, Elena?"

"I might," she admits.

"My answer is yes."

"Really?" Elena squeaks out.

Damon walks around the counter and hooks his thumb into the belt loop of Elena's shorts.

"Under one condition," he advises.

She narrows her eyes. "What?"

"You have to go out with me next week." He wiggles his eye brows before capturing her lips in an enchanting kiss.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>So, does anyone have any thoughts about what is to come in August? It's one of my favorite chapters. :)<strong>


End file.
